


January 19, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered and carried Supergirl from a television set for his church sermon.





	January 19, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered and carried Supergirl from a television set for his church sermon before she eventually carried him far from a battle with a creature.

THE END


End file.
